Nightingales
by mistlove
Summary: She'd never really been interested in a relationship of any kind. Now there's Raven, someone she never expected to think of that way. Ravita.


**Title:** Nightingales  
**Summary:** She'd never really been interested in a relationship of any kind. Now there's Raven, someone she never expected to think of that way. Ravita.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Namco Bandai.  
**Warnings: **Age difference is squicky  
**A/N:**Takes place when you return to Mantaic after Yormgen. Here's my gross writing.

* * *

She'd never really been interested in a relationship of any kind. Estelle was the first person she could call a friend.

Romantically, there was nobody. In the back of her mind, her hormones reminded her that Yuri Lowell was an attractive guy. But it didn't stick. They would tear each other apart and besides, it was blatantly obvious Estelle loved him even though she didn't know it herself. And Rita wasn't about to go stealing her best friend's man.

She looks up to see Raven's loose back, skipping along with the rest of the group, easygoing as ever.

Now there's Raven in her life, someone she never expected to think of that way. Really, it's got to be illegal. He's more than twice her age. And what does she even know about love?

But it's there. She loves him and it both disgusts and fascinates her. He's a dirty old man, but there's evidently much more there than just that facade. And she knows it's a facade, she just doesn't know how deep it goes.

...

Before they enter Mantaic's inn, he lags behind the rest of the group and tugs her back. Judith enters, letting the door shut behind her.

"What're you-"

But he cuts her off by tugging her into a hug, running a hand through her hair affectionately before letting go and entering the inn without a word.

It leaves her blushing furiously, fists clenched, her head spinning and confused.

What will the others think? They'd be so disgusted, right?

_"Rita... that's inappropriate. Love or not, he is much older than you."_

_"The old man... I never pegged you the type, Rita."__  
_  
_"I am not one to judge, but are you certain you have made the right choice?"_

Or would they not care?

Rita doesn't know. There are too many things she doesn't know.

And more than anything else, that scares her.

...

She can't sleep.

She shoves the covers off and slips out of bed. Estelle is sleeping to her right and Judith is sitting on the floor, hunched over with her spear hugged close. Across the room, she spots Karol's small form underneath the covers, but Raven's bed is empty and Yuri is gone from where he was sleeping on the floor.

She shrugs it off. They probably needed to use the restroom or went outside on a walk. She tugs on her shoes and ducks outside of the inn into the cool night air. She paces out to the lake, leaning against a nearby tree trunk and closing her eyes. She takes a deep breath.

It feels nice and calm out here.

Rita decides she'll stay out here for awhile before going back inside. She rests her head back against the trunk, continuing to breathe deeply.

Someone suddenly tugs her forward into a rough, fierce kiss.

She scrambles against her assailant with a shout, shoving him back. Once she gets enough room to move, she brings her hands up, ready to cast a spell. But Raven's face looks down at her, softly lit by the dim moonlight.

She feels her face flush red hot. "W-Why you pervert!" she growls, reflexively punching him in the chest.

He takes the hit, catching her wrist and keeping her hand there.

A soft smile tugs on his lips. "C'mon now, can't a perverted old man be romantic an' sincere once'n while?" He reaches up with his other hand to touch her cheek.

She flinched away at the first touch, face reddening. "Y-You idiot!" She tugs her arm away and elbows him before backing into the tree trunk to create some space between them. "Don't... Don't t-touch me."

Rita's not a person of physical contact. Estelle had embarrassed her when she insisted on grabbing her hand and hugging her now and then, comfortable because they were friends. Rita herself is slowly getting used to the sense of intimate touching. She's only ever reached out to touch people in violent ways. She doesn't _know_how to do soft and caring.

Raven seems to understand, even if she doesn't explain so out loud. He stays where he is, tucking his hands behind his back. "Hey, 's alright if ya ain't used ta being touchy-feely. We can work up ta it." He shifts slowly, moving towards her. "Just... try not ta punch frail old me e'ery time."

Rita swallows uncomfortably, feeling the tree trunk dig her into a back. "S-Stop!" she shouts at him.

She's surprised when he does so obediently, still a foot away from her. He brings up his hands in a calming gesture. "S'alright," he murmurs, tone low and soothing. "I'm 'n old man. Got plenty'a patience."

He shifts again, closing the gap.

Rita feels helpless- trapped. But at the same time, she _wants_this. She wants to learn how to touch Raven and hug him and kiss him back.

"S'this okay?" he asks, half a foot away from her.

She doesn't answer, not trusting her voice.

He gives her a long look before finally leaning down to kiss her gently. He licks at her lips, but the action isn't dirty and needy. Instead, it's soothing and careful, like a healing touch. He smooths his hand down her back, stopping at the lower curve of her spine. He tugs her forward until her stomach is square with his hips.

She makes a soft sound against his lips, surprised. "R-Raven-"

He pulls back, smiling, other hand coming up to stroke at her cheek affectionately. "There. Wasn't so bad, was it?" He teases, smile changing into his familiar loose grin. "Your turn."

"In... In your dreams!" Rita shoves him back firmly, stomping up the hill.

"You _are_a bit nicer in my dreams..."

"Pervert!" She shouts without glancing back.

"Nah, I mean, you do nice things for me in my dreams," he replies, voice distant. "Like helpin' me to cook or fix my bows."

Rita freezes. God, where does he get off being so goddamn patient and... and _nice._It makes her feel like crap for being unable to admit her feelings for him openly.

"You're a real work of art, old man," she snaps instead, stomping back to the inn. She hears him chuckle behind her and follow in slow, lazy footsteps.

"Why are you even out here?"

"Ta get some fresh air. It's nice and cool out here at night."

She can't fault him for that. It's not like he stalked her out. He had come outside before she had. She glances behind him to see him skipping along absently, his usual lax self.

Maybe someday she'll be able to admit more openly that she cares.


End file.
